


In Time....

by Yuunsun



Series: Lost [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, a little fluff, actually want to post on 1000 days, an interlude, but the situation, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuunsun/pseuds/Yuunsun
Summary: the morning after....





	In Time....

**Author's Note:**

> back again with another pieces. Actually, I want to post this on 1000 day, but I can't. 
> 
> And here I am. hope you guys will enjoy this story^^
> 
> you can hear In Time while reading the story.
> 
> Enjoy^^

Today, they have no schedule. It was pleasant, because Minhyuk could rest a little bit after the commotion last night. Knowing they don't have any schedule, all of them took the chance to sleep more than usual. During the time like this, it was also a chance for two certain people who are already awake to just stay from their comfortable spot.

Kihyun who usually wake up early also decided to sleep some more. So, it's safe for the two to open up their hearts and be comfortable around each other.  
The time is 9.37am when Changkyun opened his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted by the other face that sleeps soundly by his side. His arm gets a little dull from the position, but he doesn’t mind it.

He brushes the hair, which was on his hyung’s face, slowly with his free arm. Taking a good look at his sleeping hyung’s face even though he often saw his hyung face, still successfully made his heart beat increased. He put his hands on Minhyuk's cheek before stroking it slowly. Silently wishing his hyung to get better since the fever is already gone.

Too immersed with the situation, he didn't realize that his hand got covered by the latter hand. He only realized it when the latter opened his eyes and smiled to him.

"Good morning, sorry to wake you up" he said apologized to Minhyuk. The latter only shakes his head while smiling softly. This is what he exactly wants from the maknae. He squished the maknae’s hand to give a sign that he was fine.

No other conversation happened between them anymore; they just continued staring at each other and both are lost with their own thoughts.

The younger was having an inner battle to do something he’s been craving to do or not. Yet, it was the older who act it out. It’s almost like they could read each other without words exchanged.

Minhyuk slowly closed their gaps and put his soft lips to the other. Almost for a minute, they didn't move and only feeling the sensation that came back to them after a long time. Without they realize, slowly yet surely they make a move to kiss properly. With heartbeats thumping furiously, because they did it in the dorm full of their sleeping members, they know that they have to minimize their move and sound.

When they were finally apart from each other, Changkyun subconsciously checked for Jooheon if he’s already awake or not but, there are no movement from him so Changkyun let out a relieved sigh, and chuckled a little. He finds it funny when they did this, and his partner in crime also chuckled beside him.

"How I wish, I could stop time and..." _forget everything but us_ , he softly whispered to his hyung, holding his hands and bring it to his chest.

"I....." _I love you_ , Changkyun bite his tongue to not let the words come out from his lips. Knowing if he let it out, he couldn't control his desire for his hyung. So he just kissed Minhyuk's hands and stay like that.

There was no response, its better like that. Minhyuk knows that they couldn't get back together again. So, he chooses to keep silent and let it happen. They will have no chance again, since they actually didn't have any official status about them anymore. Even doing what they did earlier was so wrong, yet they couldn’t blame it. The impulse that happen when you were with the person you adore so much.

"Believe me, I also wishing for the same" Minhyuk suddenly said his first word since that morning. He just could say that for their sakes, for letting go, to not make any hopes, and to finally move on.

His companion could only nod his head and smiled. They completely understand each other without saying anything.

"I should get up and hyung should rest more. I'm sorry I can't make you any breakfast" he made his move to come down from the bed. He put the blanket around Minhyuk and covered him perfectly.

"Sleep more" his last word followed by the kiss on the forehead but, what's he got was a kick in his shin. Laughing softly at the response, he climbed up to his bed and sleep some more. All he knows is that he’ll surely miss the warmth of his certain hyung in his embrace.

Minhyuk who looked at the maknae climbing to his own bed, could only sigh. A little bit offended because of the mocking act by his maknae (but he got his revenge). He smiled softly and let the sleep take over him again. Only few seconds have passed and He’s already missing the embrace of the certain maknae from this morning.

Yet, both of them know it's the last.

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 'An Interlude'
> 
>  
> 
> It's only an interlude, not a part


End file.
